Un jour, peut-être
by Vagabonde
Summary: Nami se trouvait devant un lourd dilemme. Devait-elle céder à sa cupidité et accepter cette bague qu'on lui tendait ou frapper l'imbécile qui osait la lui donner ? [OS - Sanji x Nami]


_**C**oucou ! Je sors de mon trou pour poster ce petit One-Shot tout simple. Je voulais en faire un truc drôle et c'est devenu un truc un peu guimauve. Mais bon, je l'aime bien comme ça aussi xD ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Seule l'idée est mienne. Les persos sont un peu trop remuants pour les garder dans ma chambre donc je les laisse à Oda xD !_

_**P**airing : Sanji x Nami (non, ce n'est pas une blague, mon premier couple hétéro xD !)_

_**S**e situe après Thriller Bark, avant l'ellipse des deux ans (oui, j'en suis que là dans mon rattrapage de One Piece !). Cet OS m'a d'ailleurs été fortement inspirée par la robe de mariée de Nami et de l'arrivée de Sanji, son chevalier servant, mais ça n'a rien à voir en fait. _

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Un jour, peut-être**

Nami était partagée. Son cœur se sentait déchiré. D'un côté, ses yeux se transformaient en berrys alors que de l'autre une veine rageuse plus que conséquente battait sa tempe. Et puis son expression devenait songeuse, son cœur battait la chamade avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus. Frapper la démangeait fortement, sauf que l'attraction de cette magnifique bague l'en empêchait. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, mais cette bague scintillante semblait parfaite pour son doigt. Pourquoi ne pas la prendre, puisqu'on la lui donnait ?

La rousse était ainsi restée figée, incapable de juger le pour et le contre. C'était, après tout, une question capitale. Une question de vie ou de mort… enfin, non quand même pas. Une question de vie, ça c'était sûr. Pour la mort, elle la réservait à l'autre imbécile qui lui tendait cette bague. Imbécile qui gardait son énorme sourire, en attente d'une réponse. Il avait posé une simple question, apparemment facile à prononcer pour lui sous les yeux de tout l'équipage qui s'était écroulé de surprise. Ces crétins attendaient, tout comme lui, que Nami réagisse.

La rousse croisa le regard amusé de Robin, la seule qui semblait ne pas être choquée, portant nonchalamment sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Tous les autres étaient tombés de leur chaise, certains se plaignant de bosses plus ou moins grosses, et restaient comme des gamins assis par terre impatient de voir la suite des évènements.

Nami déglutit, zieuta la bague, zieuta le sourire éclatant ainsi que l'air pourtant étrangement sérieux que cet homme lui adressait, redoutant une blague. Et puis, ça ne pouvait qu'être une blague. L'appâter avec une bague de bon marché – ah non, c'était de l'or quand même – trouvée dans la boutique la plus miteuse du coin – du 24 carats tout de même – sans la moindre originalité – même si elle n'avait jamais vu de diamant aussi pur – comme si elle était à acheter !

- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, je peux t'en acheter une autre !, tenta une dernière fois son prétendant.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le blond, dans ses plus beaux habits, son sourire toujours aussi brillant, l'absence de cœurs et de « mellorine » surprenant l'ensemble de l'assistance. Le cuisinier, juste à la fin du repas, c'était mis à genoux devant la navigatrice et lui avait déclaré sa flamme en finissant par lui présenter la fameuse bague et la demande en mariage qui allait avec.

Il était clair que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une de ces sempiternelles pitreries que toutes les femmes pouvaient avoir droit. Non, cette fois-ci, Sanji était sérieux. Il voulait épouser Nami et il avait acheté la bague la plus belle qu'il avait trouvée. Si la rousse ne craquait pas, il ne se découragerait pas. Le fait même qu'il soit prêt à acheter une autre bague en était bien la preuve, non ?

La rousse, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'une ou des milliers de bagues ne pourraient jamais la lier à jamais à un homme, préférant les voler discrètement avant de s'enfuir sans promettre quoique ce soit, sentait quand même le doute s'immiscer en elle. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme, un membre de l'équipage d'abord, et puis celui qui s'occupait toujours bien d'elle, même pas trop moche, et bien que trop facile à manipuler, elle aimait bien être en sa compagnie. En fait, il n'avait pas plus d'importance que n'importe quel autre de ses amis.

Et le fait qu'il soit un ami, et pas un type banal, l'empêchait de le repousser pour le voler ensuite – ou en même temps. Le fait aussi que si elle acceptait pour de faux, elle allait lui briser le cœur et elle n'était pas aussi machiavélique que ça, enfin probablement. Finalement, le fait que tout le monde soit témoin de cet échange l'empêchait clairement de faire comme si de rien était. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la demande, oublier la bague et passer son chemin. Elle était obligée de répondre, ce que Sanji savait pertinemment. Le chieur, il l'avait piégé !

Et donc, elle était dans une impasse. Refuser était facile mais sa bague ! Qu'allait-il faire de sa bague ?! Elle était à elle, non ? En même temps, accepter était hors de question. L'amour était quelque chose dont elle s'occuperait plus tard. Elle était trop jeune pour se marier ! Et ses cartes ? Et ses trésors ? Toutes ses richesses qui n'attendaient qu'elle pour être volées ? Sanji y avait-il même pensé ?

Et puis, d'autres choses traversèrent son esprit. Si elle voulait garder sa bague et qu'elle épousait le blond, ne devraient-ils pas finir par s'embrasser ? Quelle horreur ! L'idée la fit frissonner. Non, elle ne pouvait pas épouser Sanji, pas pour tout l'or du monde !

- Je suis désolée Sanji-kun, je suis très touchée, mais je pense qu'on forme tous une famille, _tous ensemble_, sans qu'il y ait d'autres sentiments derrière.

Adieu bague à 24 carats, adieu diamant d'une pureté exceptionnelle…

Sanji ne sembla pas si troublé que ça, s'attendant sûrement à cette réponse. Il glissa la bague dans la main de Nami et lui sourit encore une fois.

- Ce n'est pas grave Nami-san, j'attendrai. Et la prochaine fois, je t'offrirai le plus beau trésor du monde !

Il porta alors la main de la navigatrice à ses lèvres, déposant un très léger baisemain avant de la lâcher et de quitter la pièce. Nami ne put s'empêcher de rougir, croyant à tort que le blond se mettrait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps comme un imbécile, et qu'elle le calmerait en l'assommant, dispersant les petits curieux avant de quitter la cuisine. Ainsi, la réaction du cuistot la prit réellement par surprise et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, comme si elle avait aperçu une cachette secrète remplie de lingots d'or.

Avant même que le reste de l'équipage ne s'exclame et ne commente la scène, elle décida de se refugier dans sa chambre. Elle entendit le brouhaha habituel reprendre, sachant bien que le sujet de la conversation n'était autre que cette demande en mariage abrupte. Elle imaginait déjà Luffy s'esclaffer comme l'imbécile qu'il était. Zoro grommèlerait un truc contre le cuistot et la rousse dont elle préférait ne rien savoir avant d'engloutir une nouvelle choppe de bière. Usopp se remettrait difficilement de son arrêt cardiaque alors que Chopper paniquerait en cherchant un médecin avant de se rendre compte qu'il en était un lui-même. Franky pleurerait bruyamment en affirmant à quiconque qu'il ne pleurait pas pendant que Brook l'accompagnerait avec une chanson, toutes les occasions étant bonnes pour faire la fête. Finalement, tandis que c'était totalement le bazar autour d'elle, Robin s'amuserait clairement de la situation.

La rousse soupira. Elle ouvrit sa main, regardant distraitement la bague qu'elle avait finalement réussi à obtenir sans contrepartie de sa part. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, si la mettre n'était pas un signe encourageant pour le blond ou si la ranger n'était pas un gâchis monstre. La vendre était tout bonnement hors de question. Quand bien même elle ne voulait pas épouser Sanji, elle ne pouvait pas ainsi bafouer ses sentiments. Nami soupira de nouveau. Elle était fatiguée. Elle laissa la bague sur son bureau et alla se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du blond, ce dernier fumait une dernière cigarette. Il avait desserré sa cravate et enlevé sa veste, allongé dans son lit. Sur le coup, l'idée de demander Nami en mariage lui avait semblé être une bonne idée. La bague était même une idée excellente. La présence des autres n'était pas nécessaire mais en réalité, il les occultait tellement bien en présence de la rousse qu'il les avait oubliés. Ainsi, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était lancé. Il n'était pas trop bête non plus et connaissait plutôt bien la rousse. Il faudrait de la patience et des efforts, de nombreuses demandes même, avant qu'elle n'accepte de sortir ne serait-ce qu'une journée avec lui.

Le blond savait qu'il avait un très long chemin à parcourir. Que la flatterie et les cadeaux ne pourraient pas l'aider éternellement. Cependant, il restait confiant. S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Nami était la femme de sa vie, et pas une autre – même s'il ne les oubliait pas et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder. C'était de cette façon qu'il voyait sa vie.

All Blue était son rêve de gosse. Ses mains étaient son trésor irremplaçable. Nami était la femme qu'il aimait à en mourir. Et il s'était promis qu'aimer cette femme serait la plus longue aventure de toute sa vie. Même si elle le rejetait indéfiniment, il ne flancherait jamais. Même si elle tombait sous le charme d'un autre, il se battrait sans jamais abandonner. Un jour, peut-être, finirait-elle par l'accepter. Mais ce qu'il souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse. Et pour cette raison, il était persuadé que le jour où elle serait sa femme viendrait, qu'il arrive dans un an, dix ans, vingt ans, cinquante ans. Parce qu'il croyait sincèrement pouvoir la rendre heureuse.

Le blond avala une dernière bouffée de nicotine avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur le cendrier. Il cacha brutalement son visage derrière son bras, les joues rouges et le cœur battant la chamade. Malgré toute l'assurance qu'il avait montrée, malgré toute sa détermination, l'adrénaline du moment s'était évaporée et toute la tension se relâchait en même temps. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de son audace et craquait littéralement en se remémorant le léger rougissement de la rousse avant qu'il ne parte. Et même si elle l'avait rejeté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait réussi, au moins un peu, à atteindre le cœur de la navigatrice. Il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un énorme sourire à cette pensée et il fut incapable de dormir avant un long moment.

Le lendemain, chacun des membres de l'équipage s'occupa de ses propres affaires. Grâce à une lourde menace plein de sous-entendus de la part de la rousse, personne n'était en droit de discuter du repas de la veille au soir. Sanji faisait de toute manière comme si de rien était, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il était étonnamment de bonne humeur toute la journée et ce fut même avec le sourire qu'il se disputa avec Zoro.

Cependant, si personne ne parla, même pas en secret, tout le monde la vit. Brillante, les rayons du soleil traversant la pierre transparente, la bague trônait fièrement au milieu de la main de la navigatrice. Celle-ci l'avait volontairement placée sur son majeur droit pour ne pas prêter à confusion mais le message était empreint d'espoir. Le « un jour, peut-être » était annoncé.

**FIN**

* * *

_**V**oilà ! Non je ne ferai pas de suite, oui c'est court, non il n'y a pas de baiser ! J'aime beaucoup le Sanji x Nami (ou SanNa ? Oo ça me semble tellement bizarre comme abréviation) mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas le couple le plus populaire (le yaoi vaincra ! oups, non pas ici, c'est vrai...) ! Du coup, je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de reviews mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! _

_**J**e répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil ! À la prochaine !_


End file.
